


Superman Tonight

by Adores_the_Archer_of_Badassery



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adores_the_Archer_of_Badassery/pseuds/Adores_the_Archer_of_Badassery
Summary: There's just something about Penelope Garcia that makes Luke Alvez want to be her hero.





	

Luke looked up at the familiar sound of heels clicking against the floor and couldn’t help but smile at the kitten ears perched on top of thick blonde hair. The smile faded quickly as he caught sight of the dark circles marring her lovely face. Luke pushed his chair back, grabbed his bag and quickly made his way to the elevator. He followed Garcia into the car and waited until the door closed to speak, “You doing okay, Garcia?”

Penelope started at his words then turned to face him, “I’m just fine newbie.”

Luke sighed, “Really, still with new guy stuff?”

Penelope’s lips trembled slightly, “You’re right, sorry,” and she turned back to face the doors.

He reached out and lightly laid his hand on her arm, “Penelope…”

The sobs broke loose at the sound of her first name from his lips and Luke tugged her gently into his arms. She stiffened briefly then melted into him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and wept into his chest. Luke just held her silently and let her cry until he saw that they were getting ready to reach their floor, he bent his head to softly whisper, “Hey, the doors are going to be opening. Let me take you somewhere so we can talk.”

Penelope took a deep breath and stepped away from Luke then she pulled a handkerchief from her purse and wiped her eyes. The doors opened and together they stepped out and silently made their way into the garage. Penelope had parked Esther not far from Luke’s truck and when they reached the vehicles she just stopped. Luke moved so that he was standing in front of her and gently lifted her chin so that their eyes met. “Just trust me, Garcia.” After a moment’s thought she nodded briefly and allowed Luke to lead her to his truck.

He opened the passenger door for her and helped her climb inside before gently shutting the door. Luke quickly made his way around to the driver’s side and threw his bag in the back before climbing inside himself. He started the engine and smoothly pulled out of the parking spot then quickly made his way out of the garage. The radio was off yet neither of them felt the need to fill the fifteen-minute ride to his home with unnecessary chatter.

Luke pulled into his driveway and shut off the engine. He grabbed his bag out of the back and moved quickly to help Garcia out of the passenger side. He led her inside where Roxy’s exuberant greeting put a happy smile on Garcia’s face. Luke put Roxy out back and returned to the living room to find Penelope looking a little lost. He started to move towards her but stopped when she looked up and their eyes met.

“You frighten me, you know.”

Of everything she could have said those were probably the words that Luke least expected to hear. “What? Why?”

She let out a small humorless laugh, “It’s not your fault, Luke. It’s me, really.”

Luke shook his head, “that doesn’t really make sense.”

Penelope sighed, “I know. It’s not rational. It’s just…”

Luke waited a minute and when she didn’t continue he took a step closer to her, “It’s just what, Penelope?”

She bit her bottom lip then sighed, “Kevin and I broke up a while ago, and it was okay. In fact, it was more than okay, Kevin’s a great guy, but…” She shook her head, “Anyway, it was the right thing for both of us. Then Derek left. Again, that was the right thing for him. He’s married now and has a baby. I get it and I’m happy for him, but I miss him.”

“Garcia…”

She looked up, “Please just wait…I’m not finished.” She waited until he nodded then she said, “Hotch and Jack went into Wit-Sec. I didn’t even get to say good-bye. Spencer is in jail and I don’t know if we’re going to be able to get him out. Then there’s you…” Penelope abruptly cut off her words.

Luke waited but she remained silent for a moment as she held his eyes, “I really shouldn’t be here…” she turned away towards the door, “I’m just going to call a cab.”

Luke closed the distance between them then stepped in front of her so that he could look her in the eyes once more. “Don’t leave, Penelope. Just talk to me.”

Penelope dropped her head, “I can’t…if I let you in…it will hurt so much worse.”

Luke cupped her face in his hands, “Penelope…don’t do this. Don’t shut me out. Give me, give us a chance.”

She licked her lips and Luke groaned softly before leaning in to press a chaste kiss to her mouth. He pulled away a moment later but didn’t move his hands from her face. She sighed and reached up to place her hands over his. “Luke,” she began but he cut her off with a finger to her lips.

“I know that you’re scared. Hell, I’m a little scared too. Let’s just take this slow and see what happens, yeah?”

Penelope regarded him silently then nodded her acquiescence. He removed his hands from her face then took one of her hands in his and led her to the couch. He sat down and gently tugged her down beside him. He wrapped his arm gently around her.

“When’s the last time that you had a good night’s sleep, Penelope?”

She snorted quietly, “Is that a trick question?”

Luke sighed but before he could reply, Penelope looked up at him and begged, “Can we not talk anymore tonight, please? Can we just find something to watch and just be…”

In that instant as their eyes locked, Luke knew that he would never be able to deny this woman anything. He nodded and grabbed the remote with his free hand. A few moments later there was a black and white movie on his television and beautiful blonde settled comfortably against him. It wasn’t long before he felt her breaths even out in sleep and Luke shifted them so that they were both stretched out on the sofa. He took her glasses off her face and set them carefully on the table at his head. As he watched her sleep he silently prayed that she would let him be the one to put the stars back in her sky.

*******************************  
Authors Note: I never thought that I would be able to see Penelope with anyone but Derek. That was always my dream pairing for this show...then we got Luke Alvez and I was like, huh...this could work. I really couldn't figure out how I would put them together though. Yesterday as I was driving home from work I started listening to "The Circle" by Bon Jovi - circa 2009 - and "Superman Tonight" came on. I was like, okay this is it...this is perfect for them. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the little one shot of love.

Superman Tonight - Bon Jovi - The Circle - 2009 - written by Bon Jovi; Sambora; Falcon

There's something about you  
I want to rescue  
I don't even know you  
So what does that mean

Maybe I'm cynical  
I'm painfully logical  
You're tragic and beautiful  
And that's good enough for me

You're looking for a hero, but it's just my old tattoo  
Tonight I swear I'd sell my soul to be a hero for you

Who's going to save you  
When the stars fall from your sky  
And who's going to pull you in  
When the tide gets too high  
Who's going to hold you  
When you turn out the lights  
I won't lie I wish that I  
Could be your superman tonight

If somebody sent you  
An angel to save you  
What would you tell him to turn him away

That your heart don't break  
That your lips don't kiss  
That life is just a lie  
That heaven don't exist

Who's going to save you  
When the stars fall from your sky  
And Who's going to pull you in   
When the tide gets too high  
Who's going to hold you  
When you turn out the lights  
I won't lie I wish that I  
Could be your superman tonight

Who's going to fix you  
The next time you break down  
Stranded alone by the side of the road  
It's your baggage that's dragging you down  
Don't look back  
Let it go

Chorus.... against X 2


End file.
